Many computers have calendar applications that enable a user to schedule and plan events and reminders. Each event is assigned a range of time, typically by a start day and start time and an end day and end time.
Such calendar applications generally provide several views, or graphical representations, of the calendar information. Such views often include, but are not limited to, a single day view, a multi-day view, a work week (five day, Monday to Friday) view, a full week view, and month view. A graphical representation of a calendar generally is in the form of a grid, with days of the week along a first axis and time of day along a second axis. Typically, a current day is highlighted on the first axis, and a current time is highlighted on the second axis.